Faruo
Faruo (ファルオ Faruo) is a young, Saiyan child who dwells on the Planet Barcelona. Unlike the vast majority of Saiyans, she has never seen Planet Plant, but was born into a Saiyan colony on the Planet of Barcelona; a planet uninhabited by sentient life, and thus, seen as the perfect location by the Queen Nemor to establish a colony of Saiyans and create a secondary home-world through peace. Having been born in the planetary Age 30 (30 years after Barcelona was first colonized), Faruo has become a competent fighter for so young a child, and is seen as one of the Saiyans with the greatest potential on her home world. Appearance Personality History Faruo was born on Planet Barcelona, in a colony of Saiyans as one of the second generation born since the colony began over 30 years ago. Due to the calmer demeanor of her colony, and their lack of any association with the Planet Trade Organization, Faruo was part of the second generation of Saiyans to have actually been raised in a family setting, as opposed to stasis tubes, and grew up attached to her mother and father, who, while initially unfamiliar with how to raise a child, adapted easily to this new lifestyle. When Faruo was at the age of five, her younger brother, Torī, was born. Taking up the mantle of an older sister almost immediately, tending to her brother when her parents were busy tilling the fields and helping shape their budding society. Because of this, the girl became the center of Torī's own world, and Torī became her's; the two were inseparable. At the age of 10, however, a horde descended upon Barcelona; a fleet of Zoon-seijin, working for the Planet Trade Organization who had been sent to clean the planet of any inhabitants, uninformed of the Saiyan colony. Despite being on the lower rung of power, the Zoon-seijin were equivalent to low-class elites, and quickly tore through the Saiyans, wounding or killing them by the multitude. Faruo, away from her village at the time, arrived back to see her brother, Torī, killed as the five year old attempted to fend off the Zoon-seijin, suffering a energy beam straight through the heart. The shock and rage of seeing her brother killed in front of her pushed the young Saiyan child over; she gave into her anger and became a rage-fueled Super Saiyan, the first produced by Barcelona. With a vengeance, she slaughtered the Zoon-seijin who killed her brother, and declared that none of the invading forces would make it off Barcelona alive. Inspired by the appearance of their warrior of legend, the Saiyans gathered their remaining strength to fight alongside Faruo, and she led them into battle against the last forces of the Zoon-seijin, destroying them with the help of her Saiyan comrades. Because of the stress induced by the transformation, Faruo fell unconscious, and while she was informed of everything when she awoke, remembers nothing past her brother's death, and currently cannot access her Super Saiyan transformation at will. Despite this, she is regarded as the hero of Barcelona, a title she loathes due to the circumstances in which she obtained it. Powers & Abilities Super Saiyan Trivia *Like many Saiyans, Faruo's name is a pun, however, it is a pun on the word loaf, as it would be written in katakana ロアフ roafu. This is in reference to Pan, from the canon series, whose name is a pun related to bread. **Likewise, her younger brother's name, TorĪ, is a pun on pastry as it would be written in katakana パストリー pasutorī. Category:Saiyan Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Super Saiyans